Just So
by magicalmistress224
Summary: Kit and Ella are celebrating their 25th wedding anniversary. But it seems like only yesterday when they first danced at the ball. Kitella. One-shot based on the Cinderella 2015 movie! Please review!


"Mother!"

Ella looked up from her book and saw her daughter and her son come rushing into the library. They both had big grins on their faces.

Ella beamed at them and laughed. "And what has you two so happy today?" she asked and took her daughter's hand and she kissed her son's cheek.

They had both gotten so big. Her daughter, Selene, was a spitting image of Ella, aside from having Kit's bright blue eyes. Her son, Henry, had Ella's hair and her brown eyes, but his father's features. Selene was going to be ten next month, and Henry was twelve as of three months ago.

"Father wants you to come with us," Henry said and pulled his mother up.

"Oh?" Ella laughed. "And where will you be taking me?"

Selene giggled and pulled her mother along without saying a word. Ella followed her children. She knew that it was hers and Kit's 25th anniversary today. But she didn't know what Kit was planning…if he was planning anything at all. She was so happy and excited…but she also could hardly believe it had been _25_ years. It seemed like only yesterday when she had first danced with him at the ball.

Henry let go of Ella's hand and he smiled at her. "I'll let you get ready," he said with a grin.

"You two are much too mischievous, you know that?" Ella asked the two of them.

They giggled. Selene led her mother to her room and they walked inside. "Father had something made for you, mother," she said.

"My Darling, why all of the secrets?" Ella asked her daughter. She looked up and saw some of the servants smiling and they walked over to Ella and curtsied to her before guiding her to sit at her vanity. Then they began to curl her hair.

"Not secrets…surprises!" Selene laughed. She knelt down beside her mother and Ella ran her fingers through her daughter's blonde hair.

It took a while, but Ella's hair was finally curled and she looked at herself. She recognized the way they had styled her hair. She couldn't place it very well. It wasn't the same style as her wedding…it wasn't the same style as their tenth anniversary…

The servants disappeared for a moment before returning with something in their arms.

Ella turned in her chair and her smile faded to a look of shock. Her eyes grew wide and she blinked several times. "Goodness," she breathed.

Selene beamed and looked at her mother. "This was the dress you wore to the ball when you and father danced for the first time…right?" she asked.

Ella could do nothing but nod. It wasn't the exact same dress…but it was very, very similar. That's when she realized that her hair looked the exact same as the night of the ball. The servants helped her into the dress. Then Selene beamed and pulled her mother's hand and they rushed out of the bedroom.

Ella had to lift the front of her dress and she laughed a little. "Selene, my dear girl, please slow down," she laughed. "I haven't even gotten the chance to put my shoes on."

Selene stopped and Henry walked over and smiled at his mother. He held and arm out to her. Ella smiled at him and took his arm. They walked through the hall and towards the double doors. The Crier the Captain smiled at her. Then they pushed the doors open. Henry led Ella through them and she gasped and looked around. The ballroom looked just as it did the night of the ball.

Henry and Selene led her down the steps and to the dancefloor. Ella turned and finally saw Kit. He was wearing exactly what he wore the night of the ball and he beamed at her. Ella felt her breath catch.

Henry released his mother's arm and he turned to her. "Have courage," he said.

"And be kind," Selene said and released her mother's hand.

Ella smiled at her children and then turned back to Kit. He walked up to her and she noticed her held something behind his back. He smiled at her and stopped in front of her.

They only looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before Kit said, "It's you…isn't it?"

Ella smiled and laughed a little. Then she looked down and looked back up at him and she replied, "Just so."

Kit beamed and laughed a little. He took a white box from behind his back and held it out to her. She looked from him to the box. She lift the lid and gasped as her eyes grew wide and she looked up at him. "Kit…they're made of glass?"

He smiled and took the glass slippers from the box. "You'll find they're really comfortable," he said. He crouched down and Ella smiled and lift her dress. Kit slipped the glass slippers onto her feet. They were just as comfortable as she remembered.

Music drifted to their ears. _La Valse de L'Amour_.

Ella and Kit began to dance, just like they had their first dance. Suddenly, it felt like twenty-five years were gone and they were just meeting. It felt like she truly was back at the ball. It was just her and him. Kit and Ella, the only two people in the whole world.

Once the song ended, Kit held Ella close and he gently cupped her cheek. "Ella, my Queen, my darling…I have never stopped loving you. From the first moment we met in the woods, I have loved you…and for twenty-five years…my love has done nothing but grow. Even through our arguments and through our hardships…my love for you never faltered. I will never stop loving you.

Ella felt her eyes brim with tears and a few rolled down her cheeks. Kit wiped them away with his thumbs.

"For another twenty-five years…for always, I will never stop loving you," he whispered.

Ella held her hand to his cheek and a sob escaped from her chest. "And I will always love you, Mister Kit," she whispered back to him. "My Kit."

Kit smiled and leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Selene and Henry smiled at their parents. The Captain leaned over to whisper to them. "Come children, we must allow your parents to reminisce," he said and he led them from the ballroom.

Ella and Kit's kiss deepened with their passion and love for one another. Their hearts clenched tightly in their chests. Their love was so strong they could hardly contain it. When they broke away to breathe, their hearts beat loudly in their chests and they pressed their foreheads to one another.

"Twenty-five years," Ella breathed.

"It's been a long time," Kit smiled.

Ella smiled and shook her head. "Not nearly long enough."


End file.
